Holding On and Letting Go
by PandaWolf180
Summary: It is the night before Nathan and Haley's wedding, she is alone in her room, when Lucas pays her a visit with some information that changes everything. Suddenly everything she thought she knew, has changed and she has no idea just how far Nathan is willing to go to get what he wants.


One Tree Hill - Holding On and Letting Go

(Everything is calm in Tree Hill at the moment. It is the night before Nathan and Haley's wedding, she's sat in her room reading a book. Everything is quiet until there is a knock on the door.)

Haley - Enter.

(The door opens, and in walks Lucas)

Haley - Luke! Hey...what are you doing here?

Lucas - I just wanted to see you...one last time before the wedding.

Haley - Why?

Lucas - Because I can't let you do this without knowing the truth.

Haley - What are you talking about Lucas? What truth?

Lucas - Before I tell you, I just want you to know that Keith uncovered something that involved Dan and...and Nathan...so I was kinda concerned and I had to make sure that you weren't walking into a trap so I enlisted the help of Mouth and Jimmy and well...they uncovered something else...something dark...something bad.

Haley - Why do I get that uh oh feeling?

Lucas - Because it's much worse than you could ever imagine.

Haley - How do you mean?

Lucas - He had plans for you Haley. Horrible plans.

Haley - Lucas please stop with the vague descriptions...you're freaking me out. What do you mean by horrible plans?

Lucas - He's using you...or at least he plans to.

Haley - Use me for what?

Lucas - To continue his rich kid trust fund from our...from Dan.

Haley - What does that mean?

Lucas - He's not interested in you.

Haley - Lucas. Stop with the short sentences.

Lucas - Sorry. It's just really hard to have to tell you this but...I'm not about to let you walk into a trap.

Haley - Just tell me...please.

Lucas - There's only one way his trust fund continues.

Haley - Which is...?

Lucas - If he can pass it on. If he has a child...then his trust fund is safe because it would be an heir to Dan's family line. Which is exactly what he wants. He's gonna use you to continue the line, so that his trust fund can be obtained...once he gets what he wants...he's gonna...he's gonna...

Haley - Gonna what?

Lucas - Dispose of you. And I don't just mean dumping or breaking up...I mean...really dispose.

Haley - Oh god!...

Lucas - I had no idea up until an hour ago when Mouth came to me telling me he'd found something...Hales you can't go through with it tomorrow. It will ruin your life.

Haley - You're right. Oh my god! I can't spend another minute sat here doing nothing...(Gets up)

Lucas - Where are you going?

Haley - To break things off with him. To cancel everything.

Lucas - What?...No way...

Haley - Lucas I have to!

Lucas - Not on your own you don't. I'm coming with you.

Haley - Okay...Thanks.

Lucas - Hey...are you sure you don't want me to drive?

Haley - Oh I uh...now that you mention it...could you? I mean...my hands aren't exactly steady right now and I don't wanna...

Lucas - Sure. Of course I can.

(In the car.)

Lucas - You okay?

Haley - I just found out that the guy I was going to spend my life with wants to use me to have a child to continue his trust fund, then kill me afterwards...No. Definitely not okay.

Lucas - Right. Stupid question. Well...I did tell you from the beginning that he's bad guy.

Haley - Bad guy! Bad Guy! This goes beyond bad guy.

Lucas - I'm aware of that.

Haley - Hey Luke...

Lucas - Yeah?

Haley - I'm sorry. I should have believed you back then...then maybe I wouldn't be here right now...having to fix my stupid mistake.

Lucas - It's okay.

Haley - Boy oh boy...that squirrel better hold on...before he loses his nuts.

Lucas - Ouch! I felt that...maybe you should say that to his face.

Haley - Really?

Lucas - Hell yeah.

(Outside the Scott house)

Haley - Thank you Luke. For everything.

Lucas - No problem. Do you want me to go in with you?

Haley - Oh...no. Thanks but...I think I should probably take it from here.

Lucas - Okay well...I'm gonna stay right here okay.

Haley - Got it.

Lucas - Good luck.

Haley - I'm gonna...get this over with.

(Getting out of the car, she walks up to the front door and gives it a tap. Within a few moments, the door opens.)

Nathan - Haley! What are you doing? We're not supposed to see each other until tomorrow. It's bad luck.

Haley - More likely your bad luck! (Pushes him in the house and closes the door behind them.)

Nathan - What's that supposed to mean?

Haley - Don't play games with me Nathan. I know.

Nathan - You know...know what?

Haley - Your little secret.

Nathan - I thought you'd be happy.

Haley - Happy about you using me to get a child so that you can carry on obtaining your trust fund and then kill me afterwards!

Nathan - I thought you were the family type.

Haley - You mr squirrel better hang on to your nuts before you lose them! Because I am so done with this. Had I have known what you were up to, I never would have agreed to m...to ma...ugh I can't even say. I can't say it because you make me sick.

Nathan - Oh...I guess that means the wedding's off then.

Haley - Damn straight! No more bullshit Nathan! I will not be a part of your sick plan! Because I intend on having a full and healthy life. And having babies with Satan is not part of my intentions!

Nathan - How about this? Either you take part in my plan and live at least...ten months longer...or you die tonight. Right here. Right now.

Haley - You're physco.

Nathan - Nope. Just looking after my legacy.

Haley - Well...have fun trying to make your Satan spawn...goodbye Nathan. (Walks out)

(Back in the car)

Lucas - Wow. That was fast. How'd it go?

Haley - Pretty well actually.

Lucas - Meaning?

Haley - He gave me an ultimatum...die later or die now...so I simply told him we're done and that I wouldn't be part of his sick plans, that I wasn't ever gonna create Satan spawn with him and goodbye.


End file.
